Maleficent
:More information after the movie's release;Coming soon... Maleficent is a fairy who grew up in an enchanted forest known as the Moors. She developed a love relationship with King Stefan when they were younger. After being betrayed by him, she got revenge by cursing his newborn daughter, Aurora. Physical Appearance Maleficent has black horns and long brown hair and in the beginning of the film she had massive brown wings until they were stolen from her. But when she was battling King Stefan, Aurora frees Maleficent's wings and she gets them back. Maleficent's outfits usually change in the film as she grows. When she was a teenager she wore a short brown dress with short sleeves. When she was a young adult she wore a long brown dress with long sleeves. When she was an adult after she seeks revenge on Stefan she wears a long black dress with long sleeves and the style of her horns usually change. Personality Coming soon... Origin Maleficent originates from The Moors, a magical forest in England, living in harmony with the magical creatures that lived there. As a child, Maleficent met Stefan, who was also a child, and the two became best friends. On her 16th birthday, Stefan gave Maleficent a gift: true love's kiss. As the years passed, Stefan's ambition got him away from her. But Maleficent, the strongest of the fairies, rose to become the protector of the Moors. Powers and Abilities *'Powerful Magic': Maleficent is the most powerful fairy that inhabits the Moors. Her powers increased when she succumbed to the feelings of hatred and revenge. When she uses her magical powers to do something good or harmless (or pretends to), her powers' color is yellow, and when she uses them to do something bad or evil they have the color green. **'Yellow Color:' ***'Telekinesis:' Maleficent can move things (objects, people, animals, etc.) using her magical powers. For example, when Maleficent was a child, she made two toys float in the air. ***'Atmokinesis:' Maleficent can control and manipulate weather. An example of this was when she caused a downpour in the pixie's house. ***'Shapeshifting:' Maleficent can magically change things (objects, people, animals, etc.) shape and form. An example of this was when her wings were removed she had trouble walking so she shapeshifted a small and short stick into a long staff with an orb at the end to help her walk. She was also seen changing Diaval's raven form into many different forms (human form, wolf form, horse form, and dragon form). ***'Terrakinesis:' As a child, Maleficent saw a broken tree branch, so she closed her fingers around it and it magically healed. ***'Spellcasting:' Maleficent also has the ability to cast spells. She was seen many times casting a Sleeping Spell on Aurora which caused her to fall asleep and her unconscious body to levitate in the air. She also casted this on Philip. **'Green Color:' ***'Telekinesis:' Maleficent also had this ability with the green color. For example, she threw the Pixies away, making them fall inside of a box. ***'Atmokinesis:' (Maleficent also had this ability with the green color.) When Maleficent realized that Stefan took her wings with the purpose to become king, she caused a strong thunderstorm. After this event, she returned to the Moors, and the weather began to darken. ***'Terrakinesis:' In purpose of protecting the Moors, Maleficent used her magic to create a large Wall of Thorns. When the human kingdom's army attempted to destroy the Wall of Thorns, she magically controlled the thorns and defeated them. ***'Spell/Curse Casting: '''When Maleficent found out that King Stefan's daughter was having a christening, she bestowed a curse upon the baby that will cause her to prick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall into sleep-like-death before sunset on her 16th birthday. ''Maleficent Coming soon... Gallery Go to Maleficent/Gallery Notes *In Maleficent she is good but in Sleeping Beauty she is evil. Category:Creatures Category:Female Characters